sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Gulley
Name: Jonathan Gulley Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 11th School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Playing the guitar, skateboarding and horror movies Appearance: '''Jonathan is a very short, skinny teenager who is 5'1" and weights 124Ibs. Jonathan is Caucasian and he has a habit of wearing one diamond earring on his left ear. His hair is light blond that is cut short and he spikes it up messily with some hair gel. His eyes are light blue and the shape of his face is slightly rounded. His lips are a bit pouty and he makes sure that he has a neat shaved appearance. He is seen as more cute-looking than handsome. He has a curved scar on his right cheek that is just under his eye and it is 4 inches long due to an incident when he was younger. Jonathan has always loved to wear clothes that make him look like a punk skater and he would normally be seen wearing either a black or a red t-shirt that has either skulls or blood designs on them. He likes to wear t-shirts that have band names like A Day To Remember, Jimmy Eats World, Paramore among others. He normally loves to wear black trainers and he wears very loose dark jeans. He wears a gold Celtic necklace around his neck that was a gift from his mother for his seventeenth birthday. '''Biography: Jonathan was an only child that was born on February 14 to Harold and Mary-Jane Gulley in Kingman, Arizona. His parents had married at a young age and they planned to have a child together. They were both happy when their son came into their lives and they raised him in a loving home. Harold was working as a bus driver and Mary-Jane had a job as a hairdresser. When they were too busy with work, they would either have their babysitter, Lisa, take care of Jonathan or Mary-Jane would take him to work with her as her friends loved to spend some of their time looking after her son. As Jonathan's parents were busy with work and conflicting schedules, it wasn't uncommon that they had to hire a babysitter. They eventually chose Lisa Marsh, a close family friend of the Gulleys. Jonathan had spent a large portion of his childhood under Lisa's care, so it was no surprise that they came to see each other as family. Through her, he got tutoring for his school work, as well as the motivation to play guitar. She would continue to babysit Jonathan until her untimely death in 2010. Jonathan was quite a troublesome child in elementary school for a whole year at the young age of seven. He would like to distract his classmates from learning and he wouldn't do his schoolwork. He would rather talk to other classmates or he would like to do doodles or scribbles on his papers. He was very unmotivated by his lessons in school and he would continue to disturb everyone during them. He was even more unmotivated when he didn't know something, and instead of asking for help, he chose to ignore it. His teachers and his parents were very concerned with Jonathan's insensitive behavior towards other students. His parents would ground him or make him do chores such as tidying his room, making him wash the dishes or cleaning around the house. Jonathan didn't like doing these chores so he then managed to behave more in school. He eventually got help to improve his grades when Lisa tutored him. At the age of eight, Jonathan had a huge love for music, especially the country genre which he liked to listen to whenever he was doing schoolwork at home because it would always keep him in a cheerful, happy mood. He really liked the guitar as he thought it was the heart of the music that would make people smile and be happy during bad times in their lives. His parents brought him a acoustic guitar which he struggled to play at first. His parents would pay for him to get guitar lessons to help him practice to get better at playing it. Harold would sometimes help Jonathan practice at home whenever he would ask for his father to teach him to get good at playing his guitar. Jonathan was first inspired by a song called 'There's Your Trouble' by a band called Dixie Chicks and he fell in love with their music. Their songs were his favorites to play and he continues to play them privately in his room to this day. He also plays other songs that are by Toby Keith, Patty Loveless, Faith Hill and many other artists. Jonathan started to get along with some other classmates when he discussed his love for country music and he bonded with them over this. He became great friends with them and he would love to hang out with them all the time at school and outside of school. Jonathan was first introduced to skateboarding at the age of ten by one of his friends when they went to the skate park to watch the older kids skateboarding. Jonathan thought that it was cool and fun to do. He begged his parents to buy him a skateboard and his parents made sure that he had a helmet and pads on. They told him to be careful not to get himself hurt. Lisa was told to keep an eye on him by his mother and she took him to the skate park to meet up with his friends. Jonathan was very energetic and reckless when he and his friends went to have fun together at the skate park. Jonathan still continues to love skateboarding to this day as it makes him feel free and he enjoys doing this with his friends. He is a freestyle skater and he prefers to use a board that is a birdhouse board that has a skeleton bird design on it. Jonathan's favorite trick to do is a kickflip as he loves to show off in front of his friends and other skaters. He would like to do a lot of tricks that would be hard for him to do and he continues to practice to succeed in doing them perfectly. Some of his favorite skaters are Russ Howell, Rodney Mullen and Darryl Grogan as he enjoyed seeing what tricks that they did and he wants to be just like them. At the age of twelve, Jonathan, his babysitter, Lisa, and her ex-boyfriend, Derrick, got into an accident that still haunts Jonathan to this day. Jonathan and Lisa had been late coming back from the skate park and Lisa got Jonathan a late meal before heading back home with him. While Lisa was driving, Derrick called her to come and pick him up so that they could talk about their relationship. Jonathan was uncomfortable with how Lisa agreed to go and get Derrick, as Jonathan thought that Derrick had been a jerk to Lisa for always yelling at her before she finally broke up with him. After Lisa picked up Derrick to talk to him, Jonathan noticed that Derrick was getting an aggressive tone when Lisa refused to be in a relationship with him again and he wanted to get out of the car with Lisa. Jonathan was startled when Derrick grabbed the steering wheel in a rage, they crashed into another car and Jonathan lost consciousness. When Jonathan woke up in the hospital a day later, he had a broken leg and a scar on his face that came from a piece of glass from one of Lisa's car windows. He was heartbroken when he heard that Lisa had died during the car accident. He was noticeably quieter than usual. He has always thought of Lisa as a second mum and he couldn't deal with the loss of her. His parents tried everything that they could think of to get Jonathan out of his depressed state. The only thing that helped was Harold playing Jonathan's guitar to him. Jonathan remembered that he made a promise to Lisa that he would play the guitar to make people happy after he made her smile while playing it himself. He is still hurting over losing her to this day. He goes to her grave once a week to give her flowers and he will talk to her about what is happening with his life so far. In middle school, Jonathan had started to make sure that he focused more on his schoolwork to impress his teachers and his parents. Jonathan noticed that he would get picked on by other students because of his small height and the scar that's on his face which was a reminder of what he had lost in the past. People had also played jokes on Jonathan, preying on his gullibility. If they weren't making fun of his appearance, they were making fun of how easy it was to trick him. After a while, Jonathan was really bothered by this so he told one of his teachers about it. His teacher told Jonathan's parents about the students picking on him and his family decided to have a word with Jonathan about it. His family helped console Jonathan, and told him to ignore them. Jonathan decided to follow his parents' words in school and the bullying slowly started to die down over the year. He was still getting picked on by a few students as they could see that he was an easy target but his friends would help make them back off from Jonathan. At the age of fifteen, Jonathan enjoyed watching horror movies with his friends that were 80s slasher movies. He enjoyed how cheesy they were and he loved to get a great laugh out of them with his friends. He was first introduced to the movie Halloween by one of his friends and he instantly fell in love with it as it became his first favorite horror movie. He really enjoys movies such as A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday The 13th, Halloween and many other slasher movies. Some of his favorite directors are Wes Craven, John Carpenter and Sean S. Cunningham. Some of his favorite actors are Jamie Lee Curtis, Nancy Loomis, Donald Pleasence and many others. He did this at the weekend with his friends and they continue to do this now. Jonathan's parents don't have a problem with Jonathan doing this to spend time with his friends. Although they would make sure to watch the movies that were 18+ movies before Jonathan would as they thought that they might be too graphic for him. Jonathan is still a big horror fan at heart. Jonathan realized that he was gay when he found himself getting attached to his own gender and he didn't have any romantic feelings towards girls. He wasn't sure how to deal with it at first because he didn't know how others would react to his sexuality. He was afraid that people wouldn't accept him for who he was. He kept it a secret for a while until he felt confident to open up about it. Jonathan is currently hoping to settle down into a relationship soon and he wants it to be a relationship that will work out. He was in love with one of his friends, Michael Crowe, for a while now. However he has finally told him how he felt, and to his surprise, he found out the feeling was mutual. Jonathan is also a lover of parties that he had with his friends. He loved to flirt with many boys at these parties. Jonathan always laughed it off when he was rejected by these older guys, but he used to be secretly insecure about himself being gay. Before he was able to open up to his parents and other people about his sexuality as he felt uncomfortable about it. He was also afraid of being bullied more than often because of it. One of Jonathan's friends' older brother would always take him and his friends to a party that would happen every Saturday at the brother's house. Jonathan would only have a small glass of alcohol as he didn't want his parents to see him hungover on a Sunday morning. He had kept this hidden from his parents for a year until he noticed that it was interfering with his schoolwork. He told his parents about him sneaking out at night and they were both mad at him and they grounded him for a month. At Cochise High school, Jonathan is a struggling student who really dislikes studying. His parents' advice conflicts, and as a result he tends to do worse than when he did when Lisa tutored him. His mother really wants him to try to focus more on his studies and his father tells him to take it easy and just do the best that he can. He has been struggling because he already knows what he wants to do with his life and he is losing motivation in classes that he isn't interested in. His grades are of Cs and Ds and he feels like that is good enough. His favorite subjects are music and P.E. His less favorite subjects are English and art. He is getting help from a tutor as his mother forced him to get better and he is slowly on the path to trying to improve in his subjects. His mother is very worried about her son's future and his father told him to get a part-time job. Jonathan doesn't really like the idea of a job but he doesn't want to disappoint his parents more. He managed to get a part-time job at the Diamondback Ice Cream Parlor. He thought that it would be easy for him to work there. Although he doesn't like working there much, he is just glad that his parents are pleased with him working somewhere. Jonathan is not planning to go to college and he is trying to save up money to travel around the world to play his guitar to many different people around the world as he wanted to live up to the promise that he made to Lisa when he was younger. Jonathan is a very friendly person at heart and he loves to have fun with his friends. He will listen to any problems that they have and he will do anything to help them out. He can still be very sensitive to being teased by others and will get quiet and moody as a result. He has a very good relationship with his parents. However, he does get into arguments with his mother about his bad grades and he knows that she is just worried about his future. He has a closer relationship with his father and he knows that his father is proud of him trying to get better at things. He is very loyal to his friends and he is glad that they are there for him as well. Advantages: Jonathan can make allies as he can be a very trustworthy and a friendly person, he is loyal to his friends, he is always willing to help others out and he can be a great listener to follow other people's plans. Disadvantages: Jonathan isn't a very smart person so there is a chance that he could be easily manipulated, he can be too sensitive to other people's words and if he is in a moody state it can rub off on other people in a bad way. Designated Number: Male student no. 040 --- Designated Weapon: Audio recorder (20 minutes of blank tape included) Conclusion: Please please PLEASE make full use of that recorder, B040. Nothing's as creepy as an apocalyptic log, you know? Nearly shit myself the first time I found that record in Minecraft... - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by ToxieTheToxicAvenger. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Primrosette, ToxieTheToxicAvenger '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Audio recorder (20 minutes of blank tape included) (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Barry Banks 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Jonathan was sealed by the terrorists in one of the cells of the solitary confinement area, after making a racket he was freed by Barry Banks. The commotion had also drawn Tina Luz, Scarlett McAfee, and Aiden Slattery. Aiden proposed the island was a hoax, Jon rebutted and made the case that they should form a group. Barry agreed but nobody else did. They tried to get Aiden and Scarlett to stay but they left to pursue their own plans. That left Barry and Jon to plan, and they agreed that they needed to find more allies so they decided to find the bell tower and use it to bring allies. Tina slipped away when they weren't looking. The bell had already been rung by Jeremy Frasier when they arrived, and he along with Clarice Halwood, Conrad Harrod, and Nancy Kyle granted Barry and Jon entry and they discussed what they'd seen so far. Nancy then had a panic attack, injuring Clarice's shoulder with her hatchet as she fled the tower. Clarice and Conrad gave chase and Jeremy slipped out, leaving Jon stunned. He recovered his composure and the duo decided to ring the bell again. Jon also made a brief tape recording, inspired to document the moment, with Barry chipping in. At this point they were found by Alvaro Vacanti, and Barry went over to be friendly and help. Alvaro lashed out in fear and paranoia, sending Barry flying over the inner railing of the tower to his death. A shocked Jon first tried to confront Alvaro but he ran off. That left Jon to consider his fallen friend, he removed his shirt to cover Barry's face and afford it dignity, and left, determined to make sure Barry hadn't died in vain. This led him to the northwestern cliffs, where Brendan Harte had been lingering. They talked and Jon quickly relayed what had happened to him, Brendan offered him sympathy, offered to protect him while Jon slept. Jon did sleep, uneasily, and awoke in time for the Day 2 announcements, which further incensed Jon and made him all the more determined to somehow kick his plans to save everyone into action. At that point Darius Van Dyke found them, and Jon ran over. Darius was disrespectful and accusatory, and Jon found him increasingly difficult to stomach. In the end however, Darius offered a concrete possibility of escape and Jon elected to follow him to the radio tower, while Brendan went elsewhere to gather friends. The next day Jon continued to work on the escape plan with Darius, which had vaguely evolved to a possibly self-sacrifice requiring plan to disable the collars. Darius' rhetoric continued to disgust Jon, especially as Darius implied killing was a possibility, but Jon was prepared to continue to work together for their common goal. However a Danger Zone was declared and Jon immediately fled, losing Darius in the process. He found the B dorms, where he continued to try and work out a plan, and vaguely hoped to find Brendan so there would be answers for the kill Brendan had found the previous day after leaving Jon and Darius. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"My name is Jonathan Gulley... My.. no, errr.. I.. We. I am Jonathan Gulley, and my classmates were thrown into the SOTF program. I will make it out..." (...)'' "No, we will make it out, all of us. We won't lose like the others." (...) Barry Banks: "He's right, you know." -- ''The message Jon and Barry recorded while atop the bell tower. Other/Trivia Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Jonathan, in chronological order. Memories: *Don't Eat the Yellow Snow *One Of Those Days *What A Lovely Annoyance V6 Pregame: *Gunfight U *The Rising Tide *Valentine's Day Blues *Can't Get A Break Sadie Hawkins' Dance: *I Know What My Fortune Is V6: *Imprimatura *人生の曲 *Just People In A Messed Up Place *Return of the Manatee *This time I might just disappear Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jonathan Gulley. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students